Honestly, Yours
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: Being a pure blood can make you rich. Money can by you anything in the world. Except love. This had been pounded into their skulls from birth. Choices will have to be made and alliances will be formed. There was no room for love, or so they thought.
1. Welcome Back

_Disclaimer: I don't own J.K's work. If I did, I highly doubt I'd be writing this. Any thing you don't recognize is my work. _

_Side Note: I have changed some small thing, like ages. As you'll soon find out. Enjoy :3_

_**Chapter One**_

She hated train rides and rain. Combined they, only made the young blonde feel worse about her first evening at school. She smoothed her skirt as the crowd of young students waited to make the grand entrance. She was nervous, but like her elder sisters she showed only a mask. In her world that is what was proper. Two great oak doors opened slowly and they walked in, fallowing an elder witch. Soon they stood in front of a stool where the legendry Sorting Hat rested. He began his song, while the young girl's azure eyes looked around the room. She found one sister; the brunette nodded and tried to smile. The child nodded in return and continued her search for her elder sister. Soon her eyes feel upon the dark beauty. Bellatrix Black was a spitting image of their mother. Black sleek hair fell around the middle of her back; it was a shocking contrast to her pale almost sickly looking skin. Her dark eyes locked with those of her younger sibling. She smiled and nodded to her.

"Narcissa Black" the elder witch called. The room fell silent like it had for those before her. The sea of first years parted for the blonde as she carefully made her way to the stool. Sitting down she smoothed her skirt and felt the weight of the talking hat upon her head. "Hmmm" it muttered. The silence of the room echoed in her ears. Her thoughts raced as fast as her heart was pounding. "The youngest Black girl" the Sorting Hat hissed. Her pulse could be heard in her ears, the pureblood that ran through her veins rushed to her head. She was feeling sick and light headed. Why was he taking so long? I am a Black! Slytherin is the only house I belong in "No Miss Black. You are very clever for a child your age. You would fit in every house here at Hogwarts." Narcissa's heart stopped, her eyes flickered wildly to Bellatrix then to Andromeda. The middle child seemed un-phased, while the elder almost stood up and screamed.

"SLYTHERIN!" The phrase had been shouted over the applauded scream of Bellatrix. Sighing with a great relief the house of black and green cheered loudly. They had their set of jewels; the three Black sisters were a great prize indeed. She moved to the table and sat next to the elder sister. They embraced and giggled. Though Bellatrix was five years older than Narcissa, the pair was close. The happy memory melted as the chiming of a grandfather clock woke the same young blonde from a day dream. "Narcissa are you feeling alright?" a voice shocked her farther out of her loving memory. The youngest Yaxley child was toying with her hair, looking rather miffed. "Yes Audrey? "The blonde mused. "I was saying how Avery keeps looking at you. It's rather dreamy" Audrey was a year older then Narcissa. At seventeen the brown hair mouse girl was under Miss Black's thumb. Though, Yaxley came from a wealthy and power family like Narcissa, the girl sadly lacked refinement.

The pair of girls sat in the parlor of her childhood home. The clock ticked away the time, while a few more Slytherins showed up. Narcissa merely looked over at the tall brunette. Avery was a good catch. The boy was seventeen, had received all O's, his blood line was somewhat of a close match to her own and yet Narcissa never gave him the time in the world. He smiled at her and the blond toyed with her hair un-amused. Finally ten minutes before their train left Kings Cross the last of the housemates showed up. "Now Narcissa make your father and I proud and please try not to screw up" her mother began picking apart everything that Narcissa Black was or ever would be. It was a wonder why the young girl detested her mother so. Her cold eyes narrowed at the elder woman. Every wrinkle, every gray hair, all under Narcissa's cool gaze.

"Don't give me that look young lady." Her mother snapped. Even at forty something years of age she hated that look. Her husband used it in their first few years of marriage. There was little doubt in Druella's mind where the youngest of her flock picked that trait up. Druella sent a pleading look to her husband. How time had reaped its cruel revenge on the once handsome, built Quidditch Capitan. Cygnus still stood proud and tall, however he walked with a slight limp and the large belly seemed to grow by the day. "My dearest Dutch" her father exclaimed. She hugged him tightly, the gesture created another memory.

**_/Memory/_**

"Daddy I'll miss you something awful!" the ten year old exclaimed. The man, slim and well built laughed. She loved his laugh, it was warm and kind. Unlike the evil hen cackle her mother emitted. "Dutch, honey, You shall be fine I promise. Meda and Bella will be there to help you. I doubt, my love, you'll need protecting. I think I have done a fine job of teaching you." Her father said with a wink. "Oh please Cygnus stop spoiling her and let's go home" her mother hissed. The elder witch loath public displays of family affection. Their status and blood didn't permit such things. "Yes dear" he said. Turning back to his scared child, Lord Black smiled softly. "You will do fine my love, I packed a photo of your mother and I for you. I also had Trixy pack plenty of stationary if you feel the need to write. And remember Dutch you can write me day or night." The blonde nodded, she wouldn't let him see her cry. They had raised her batter then that, but suddenly the train blew. Last warning. She hugged her father tightly and the tears started. He was her rock, he protected her, what would she do?

"Now come on poppet" he said warmly. She detached from him and followed after her sisters. Once on the train she turned and waved once last time. Waving, Lord Black and Lady Black left without another word. Narcissa black took a deep breath and went in search of a bathroom. Once finding one she locked the door and slid to the floor. Her white skin was blotched and the azure eyes that set her part from the rest of her family looked demonic. Time passed and the child pulled herself off the floor and washed her face. Replacing her cool mask she stepped out of the bathroom. The Train chugged along as she went in search for her elder sisters. Finding the pair in a compartment, Narcissa knocked softly. Bella and Meda looked up and smiled. "May I sit?" the girl asked. One female looked her up and down. She stood at least five foot. Her eyes a pale green and cold. Colder then Bella's thought Narcissa. "And who the hell are you?" she asked with a sneer. Bella said nothing, and neither did Meda. Taking this as her test Narcissa's lips curled into a icy smile."A Black, and by the birthmark on you face and the embroider cloak I'd say your last name is Parkinson." she said smoothly

"Yes, I am a Parkinson. You, however can not be a Black. You don't look like one!" the Parkinson girl exclaimed. Bellatrix's eyes danced as a smooth smile graced her face. Wrong thing to say to a Black. Meda rolled her eyes and left the compartment in search of better company. " Really? Hmm Well, knowing that Sirius Black, my great great grand uncle had blonde hair and blue eyes. And frankly I'd have to see you are only a half Parkinson. Your eye color is unlike your brother, your father and his wife. So were you the maids child, or a filthy muggle?" The question shocked Alice Parkinson. The compartment laughed at the other girl's humiliation. Alice Parkinson, tears in her eyes and red in the face, excused herself and allowed a seat to open up next to Bellatrix. "Cissa, my dearest sister come sit" she patted the seat next to her. "Since my trunk is already below this seat and my bird is above me, I would say you set that up. " Narcissa muttered softly. Bella smiled sweetly, or at least tried. The smile came across as cruel and Narcissa knew that her deduction was true. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked with a wink.

"Enough, let me introduce the best of Slytherin House. You know me, however this is Alecto and Amycus Carrow." Narcissa nodded to the twins. " Bartemius Crouch Jr., Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, and Dolohov" The boys nodded to her, Nott even winked. She smiled sweetly and nodded to each. " And yes the girl that you just humiliated was a Parkinson, Alice. I am surprised you were able to tell she was only half blood" Narcissa let the comment sink in before replying. " Meda and her brother used to date, you remember" she commented. "Ah yes I remember." Narcissa was sure everyone in the compartment knew Bellatrix had slept with Parkinson during her sister's relationship with him. That was the cause of the "Great Rift" as Narcissa and her father called it.

_**/End Memory/ **_

"Papa, I will be back from Christmas. I promise!" she exclaimed as she hugged the old man. "Still I'll miss you, You've been home almost a year!" the elder man exclaimed. Yes, she had been home for over a year. She didn't feel like returning after the scandal that surround Andromeda. Her hands tightened around her father. That Bitch, she thought darkly. Running off with a Mudblood. Breaking her fathers heart, she felt nothing but hate towards the woman she once called sister. "Now, I do hope you will be playing again this year. I enjoy it reminds me of my days..." She stopped her father from going into an good'o days story. "Hopefully papa, I will have to talk to who ever the Capitan is" She kissed him as the train blew their last warning. "I must go papa" she whispered. The pair hugged once last night and then they parted ways once again. She watched from the doorway of the train as he walked away. The old man looked heart broken. _Oh papa _she thought softly. Narcissa, as the youngest in her family was always Daddy's favorite. Her mother took more to Bellatrix, is was kind of a wonder the sister were close. But, yet the pair always had sleep overs in their room. Dancing to music, doing each others toes, paling tricks on the house elves. Normal girl things. Well, except the balls and countless dates they had.

Moving through the halls of the train she heard the whispers. "Blood traitors sister" "Married a Muggle-born" "Ice Queen" Her stone like mask never fluttered. Finding her sister surrounded by their friends she open the door. "Narcissa!" exclaimed Even Rosier. She smiled and hugged the boy. "Yes the house hermit is alive" the blonde laughed at her own joke. Rosier was a Bleater on her house team and once was her teammate. Gracefully taking the window seat across Bellatrix, Narcissa began to update her friend. She had stayed home last year to keep out of the public eye. The only time she went to Hogwarts last year was to take her O.W.L.S. Like her father predicted she received all O's. Sure she had gone to balls and small parties her friends and their family through, but the Slytherin House apparently wasn't the same with out her. "Oh and Malfoy got Captain and Head Boy this year" Evan thoughtfully. _Malfoy_ she thought. Hmmm. The tall blonde, gray eyed boy had always caught every girls eye. He took them to bed too. Sure he was handsome and talented, and Narcissa found he could hold a conversation too. He was the perfect pureblood. Narcissa had spoken to him on a couple of occasions , but that was the length of their relationship.

"Miss Black" his voice smooth like water. Her eyes flickered from Evan's face to his. His gray eyes seemed endless, his hair somewhat long and shaggy even. His high cheek bones and angled chin hadn't change since the last time she had seen him. His voice was only deeper and more commanding. "Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you again" she replied softly while a small smile broke over her white teeth. " I need to see you later to discuss your future on the team." She nodded as he turned to leave the compartment. Turning back his badge flashed int he sunlight. So it was true, he had become Head Boy. " Oh and Welcome Back" he added before leaving the girl in her thoughts.

* * *

**Author:** Here is the first chapter. I don't know how long this story will be, but I do know that will be fueled by my reader's reviews. So please review, I enjoy them. I also encourage plot twists and what ever you think I should add.

With love,

Scar xoxoxoxox


	2. Light and Dark

**_Chapter Two:_**

The "Brat Pack" as Narcissa called them awed at the Slytherin Common room. The first years scurried to their rooms to unpack. She wondered how many would do it by hand forgetting they could use magic. The thought brought a smile to the blondes face. She had left dinner early, and once again she was followed by the whispers. The fire crackled warming the cold Common Room. _Only in Slytherin would you be put in the basement! If Salazar could see this_ Narcissa thought poisonously. As she turned the page, Bellatrix was walking in with Rodolphus Lestrange. Giggling she hit him softly. "Oh Roddy" she exclaimed. The pair had been dating two years now, and it would soon be announced the two were engaged. Narcissa remembered the day Bella had burst in on her bubble bath to tell her. They sat in the bathroom talking until her water ran cold.

"Aw little Cissa!" Rodolphus exclaimed. Narcissa giggled and claimed her bear hug. "She isn't little anymore" Bella pointed out. Detecting her sisters tone, the blonde turned to her. There was sadness in her eyes, shaking her head Cissa took her hand. "Oh stop, it's your last year not the end of the world. I promise to visit on breaks. I'm not going to let him have you to himself!" the younger sister said lightly. Roddy growled, exactly what she was aiming for. He scooped up his bride to be and swung her around. "You will on our wedding night" he exclaimed as he carried her to the prefect's room. _Point for Narcissa_ she told herself. Bellatrix normally wasn't a mess about anything, however it seems growing up could scare just about anyone.

"So dear little Cissa is all grown up" came a cool and velvety voice behind her. Her eyebrow raised as she turned her head. There stood Evan Rosier. "What do you want?" she asked with a thin blush appearing on her face. Evan and her had be what you would call friends for years. Though there isn't any hair braiding summer parties for them. The relationship is a formal informal on. It is complicate to explain to people really. Narcissa tried once with Bellatrix, however her reward was giving herself a headache. Evan and Narcissa flirted aimlessly and never meant a thing. If Narcissa was the type of girl, she'd try to become vans play mate. Sadly, only to those who wished to screw her, she wasn't. "Oh come now my pet" he said smoothly. He toyed with her blonde locks until their noses almost touched. She could hear the chatty second years int he corner stop their annoying hen cackling.

"So that is your game?" she asked softly. His eyes twinkled. She sighed and shook her hair out of his grip. "Aw no fun Cissa" he whined softly. She turned form him laughing and moved to put her book away. After nodding to the second years, who by now where glaring at her, she began her assent to her dorm. "Evan, doll when is a Black ever fair?" she asked. She could hear is silky smooth laugh un till she closed her dorm door. " Honestly" she sighed. Her snow owl hooted softly at her. _Someone is hungry and not happy apparently _she noted while feeding her pat. A black owl sat on the corner of her black vanity. Lifting her eyebrow, the bird hooted and hoped to the edge holding a letter. "Hmmm" she muttered while taking it.

_N. Black,_

_Please be so kind to come to my room?_

_L.M._

_Head Boy, Quidditch Captain. _

"Well someone has an ego doesn't he?" she asked the owl softly. It hooted at her and she allowed the bird to hop on to her arm. "Come on dear, let's get you back to your daddy" she softly whispered. Moving up three floors she came to a black door with a name plate. **Lucius Malfoy, Head Boy. **"Quit an ego" she whispered before knocking. She could hear a rustle of papers and then he spoke. "Come In" she opened the door to a room about the size of her own. Only he had four roommates in stead of the usual six. His blonde hair had been pulled back with a green ribbon. He wore glasses on the end of his nose. Half mooned, making him look a bit older then her was. She had a sneaking suspicion he used this little trick last year to drink. "You owled?" she asked, while his owl flew to his perch.

"Yes. Evan Rosier commented to me that you might want to join the team again." The blonde boy said looking up from the parchment he had been writing on. "Oh" she replied honestly. Narcissa had a sinking feeling she shouldn't have asked if it was possible for her to re join. "Yes, I assume that he is a close friend or he wouldn't have asked and frankly the team needs to players this year to beat Gyrffindor." He was just like his father. If she hadn't shown him that was she was an excellent player he would have laughed at Rosier and accused the boy of liking her and becoming soft. " So is that a yes then?" she asked. His owl hooted irritatedly. Casting the bird a look mixed of anger and apology he nodded. "Yes, however I will only expect perfection. Since you are a Black I trust you can do this simple task, right?" Was he trying to insult her? Smiling cruelly her mouth opened. "Yes, that is if you can be a perfect captian. Since I know your father personally I will accept nothing but perfect Malfoy" she said icily.

Turing on her heel Narcissa walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. She heard his owl hooting madly at the noise and she grinned. "Bitch" he muttered as his owl hooted. Her response was that of a Black and Slytherin. Yes, their father's were business partners and all of their ventures were successful in some way or another. Perfection, he mused softly to him self. Yes. Perfection was what was need to win this year. His dorm mates entered as loudly as they could. " So Malfoy, does Narcissa have the spot back or what?" Evan asked as he flopped onto his bed. "Yes, I think she will suit our team just fine" he replied as Lestrang, Avery, and Yaxely entered the room. "Great so this means Slytherin will be winning the Cup again this year" Yaxely exclaimed. The boy began talking about the celebrations already as Lucius slipped out of the room to do rounds.

He half excepted to see his blonde counterpart reading. Something gripped at his stomach when he saw she had gone to bed. "Malfoy" Bellatrix whispered into his ear. Her seductive smile matched her tone. "Rounds?" she asked quietly as she glared at two first years to get lost. They nervously looked at her and ran. "Don't scare them" he said coldly as he ignored her offer. Bellatrix Black was known fro sleeping with men like he was known for taking woman to his own room. It was a wonder to the house they didn't sleep with each other. She pouted and followed him. _Ah to be a Slytherin!_ she thought with a soft snort. Unpacking by hand Narcissa sighed to herself. _Had he really insulted me?_ she thought as her own room mates entered. Audrey bounced over to her bed. Narcissa looked at her other roommates slightly confused that the girls behavior. "What is she bouncing around for?" she finally asked. The other three girls shrugged. Alice Parkinson ignored her, it seemed she was been deeply hurt by her comment on the train. _Oh what was that five years ago? She must be over it by now!_ Cissa thought to her self.

"Evan Rosier, if you must now" Audrey sighed with a dreamy look on her face. _Oh god_ Narcissa sneered to herself. " He is an absolute dream! He opened the door for me on our way in to the Common Room!" she exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, Narcissa placed her clothing in their drawers and set her vanity up. "That doesn't mean the boy is in love with you" the voice belonged to Parkinson. It had been her first comment all night. "Oh you are just in a fowl mood because Lucius ignored you again!" exclaimed Alecto. Narcissa's eye flickered form the heavy set girl to Parkinson's face. "I shall have you know Lucius and I are going to Hogmead this upcoming weekend!" she exclaimed. "Yeah so he can get into your knickers" Alecto spat. Narcissa smiled. THIS was why she loved Carrow. The girl had been amusing since the first time Cissa meet her. They became closer when Narcissa had been hit in the head with a Bludger. Alecto came to the hospital to work on homework with her for the few days she had been there. "Now Carrow, be nice. I'm sure Alice's mind is playing tricks on her" Aimee Zanbini said softly.

"Ha shows you what you know Aimee, you tart!" Parkinson shouted. "Oh stop it. It's quit taxing for you all to be fighting" Narcissa said trying to put an end to it. "Oh say the blood traitors sister. How is old Andromeda, sleeping with the damn mud blood? Has she had his kid yet?" Carrow, Yaxely, and Zanbini froze, to afraid to move. They had seen what Bellatrix did to the first kid who said anything about Andromeda. The poor third year was in the hospital for a month. Narcissa may not be as rash and hot headed as her elder sister, but the Three friends knew the girls wand skills. She was a force to be afraid of when mad. "C-Cissa sweetheart, I am sure she didn't mean that. She is just mad-" Zanbini started" Be silent!" screamed the blonde. Carrow had already run to find Lucius or Bella. A crowd hearing her scream had gathered. at the door. Bellatrix and Malfoy had pushed their way to the front. The eldest Black was smiling to find Parkinson at the other end of her sisters wand. "Parkinson, I suggest you take that back or" "Or what Narcissa? Your sister and Lucius are here now you wont do anything" Her hand shook slightly of the rage that was beginning to mount. "Oh I wont stop her" Bellatrix mused softly. Lucius shot her a look. "Miss Black, If you" It had been too late. Parkinson had taken the time to pull her own wand and attack her first.

Throwing Narcissa back into her bed, breaking two of the post's, She began to laugh. "PARKINSON!" Roared Lucius. His interjection was meant for her o attack the blonde female. Roddy had taken the time to hold on to Bellatrix, who by now was struggling against his strength. "You filthy Half-breed" Bellatrix screamed. Without a spell being uttered Parkinson dropped to her knees screaming in pain. Lucius's roommate managed to push their way in and shutting the door before the entire house saw that. Standing up Narcissa flinched, a piece of her bed stuck out of her side. She had a scratch on her face, how ever the color matched the rage that played on her face. "You stupid slut" Narcissa seethed. The other three girls looked at the boys for help. No one made a move towards the blonde girl. What she had just done was grounds for being expelled. Everyone now was wondering what she'd do next. "Get her out of my sight" she hissed as she pulled the large splinter out of her side. Audrey and her brother, Gabriel, picked Parkinson off the floor and removed her from the room. She would be taken to another room and threatened to keep quite.

Bella had stopped struggling and Roddy let her go. "Dutchy?" she asked used her childhood nickname. "She brought up h_er_ " she said. "She asked if they had kids." Narcissa shook with rage as her elder sister fixed her up. Lucius fixed the bed and returned the room to its normal state. "Bella" he said twitching his head out side. She nodded and followed him. The others had removed them self and moved outside the room. "You can't turn her in!" Audrey exclaimed when the brother and sister pair had returned. Aimee placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "What she did Bellatrix that is grounds for being expelled" Lucius said smoothly. Even he wouldn't have done that, it was. Well not to cruel he wouldn't, but under the know of the stupid idiot Dumbledor... It was just stupid. "Don't you think i know that?" She exclaimed widely. "Are you going to turn her in?' it was the question everyone was thing and it came out of the mouth belonging to Avery. "Will she talk?" He asked turning to Gabriel Yaxely. "Not unless she want to experience that again" he said softly. "The no, I'm not. Since no one but us see then it every thing will be fine." Lucius said, turning on is heel we went down to complete another round. The group stood still and waited for him to leave. Finally they took a breath. None would admit it but Narcissa had been a really good friend to all of them. Slytherin's needed their friends, for they where alone in the world. Only a few true Slytherin's remained din the word, and most of their descendent's stood outside that door.

It seemed like hours that they stood quietly. No one said a word, they listened to the items being thrown around the room next to them. "That was her favorite vase" Audrey whispered finally. Her friend touched her shoulder again, the pair smiled weakly at each other. "What prompted Parkinson to even go that far?" Bellatrix asked as she sat leaning against the wall opposite to her sister's dorm. "She was trying to stop the bickering between us and Parkinson." Zanbini answered. Yaxely blushed a bright red. "It isn't your fault" Aimee said softly. "Isn't it? I shouldn't have picked on her" Audrey admitted to only really herself. "The girl jumps at the chance to humiliate Narcissa." Bellatrix mused. The group looked down at her. "One thing a Black always is, is they are Loyal. Look at Sirius and his stupid friends. Or the stupid twit of a girl Andromeda. " it had been the first time she had spoken that name in over a year. "Narcissa would defend a friend, or her family till her dieing breath. That is how we where raised. I do the same, well only for true friends" The door opened and Narcissa leaned in the frame way. "You don't have friends" she said. Bellatrix laughed and Narcissa giggled. Her face red, her eyes watery, and the room a disaster area. "I must apologize on that out burst, you all shouldn't have seen that" the blonde muttered. The group nodded and parted ways. The pair of sisters stood staring at one another. Opposite in looks and way of life. One was stepping in to a bright future, while the other stepping farther in to the darkness.

* * *

Author:

Honestly I don't really think Bellatrix was just born crazy. Yes, I do realize Bellatrix's one true love is Lord Moldymort... I mean Voldemort. However she has to have fun someway right? ;) Besides, I doubt dear old Voldemort is there to dry her tears. That is to say if she has any as an adult. Siiide note to that Bellatrix and Narcissa are ages part in age. Again why i changed it :) I never had a sister of my own and quit frankly I think I'd turn in to a Bellatrix. So their relationship is based on the "sisterhood" A friend and I have. I love you Aleu 3

I kind of updated rather quickly. :3 which I doubt people would complain about. I am on winter holidays and have mounds of time on my hands. So I hope to have chapter three up in the same quick fashion.

If that fight scene sucked my apologies, I normally don't write cat fights. Or fights for that mattered.

Please don't forget to review, it means a lot to me :)

Honestly,

Yours

Scar xoxoxoxox


	3. Cracked Mirror

_**Chapter Three:**_

Weeks passed since the outburst. Slytherin had defeated Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff already. Lucius, after a long and grueling tryout, let Narcissa join the team once more. Her mother wasn't thrilled; however her father bought her a new broom just for the occasion. Her eyes graced over the Black lakes water. Rippling here and there, the giant squid surfaced. The animal extended a long tactical towards her. She touched it, and "shook" the creature's hand. The pair had somewhat of a friendship since her second year of Hogwarts. Two older Slytherin girls had hexed Narcissa and dragged her to the lake. After throwing her in, the girls realized she didn't know how to swim. The large pink monster's eye tinkled, they were thinking of the same thing. "You won't have to save me if I get thrown in again. I learn how to swim after that" she spoke softly. He disappeared beneath the surface, while Narcissa stood to leave. She had practice in a few minutes and lord help her if she was late. Lucius had been working the team to the bone since they found out they'd face Gryffindor soon. Sighing she moved through the ground and maze of halls. Entering the common room a first year ran to her. "Miss Black!" the boy cried. His face was red and his breath short. "Clam yourself, what is wrong?" She asked as he knelt over to take a breath. "It's Severus Snape. He is floating in the air and none of us can get him down!" the boy exclaimed with tears welling in his eyes. His eye was black and there had been a cut on his face. "What happened to you?" she asked as her wand touched his face. The mark slowly disappeared from his face, while the bruise went pink and finally matched his skin tone. "Potter, Black, and the rest of their gang jump me and another first year. Severus tried to step in. But more Gyrffindor's showed up" He said as he huffed and puffed. Sighing deeply Narcissa followed him to the group gathered din the court yard, Malfoy was going to be pissed.

Severus Snape, a second year Slytherin student, had become Narcissa "pet" if you will. Both students were excellent in Potions and liked to learn. He wanted to know more about the Dark Arts, and Narcissa was able to provide him book he couldn't get himself. She never asked for anything in return and wouldn't for years to come. The young boy with long black hair thought it was because of Sirius. Maybe she was kind to him only because she had no younger family member to do so with. The lanky boy was floating around in the air as Potter controlled his movements. Removing her white wand form her cloak she sighed. She was /really/ going to be late. "Aicco wands" she said as she pointed her wand to the direction of the group of kids. About seven or so wands landed in her hand. The boys cried out until she saw the caster. Severus fell to the ground with a thud. "Sorry" she murmured. "Now what is the meaning of all of this?" she asked sternly. Potter and Sirius sneered at her. "Missing your pet?" Sirius asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Potter ran his fingers through his hair, while a rat looking boy stood admiring him. The four boy with sandy colored hair looked from Sirius to Narcissa. "Not as much as I miss you" she replied smoothly. He gave her a confused look and this cried out as she lifted him off the ground. "PUT ME DOWN!" he cried. Smirking at his distress Severus stood behind Narcissa with his books in hand. "Now don't the rest of you have class?" she mused. Other the then four Marauders the other boys left with or without their wands. "Sirius stop being a prat, it is unbecoming of you" she said dropping him to the ground after spinning him around a few times for her own amusement. She turned to walk away when potter shouted. "What about our wands?" She smiled, looking over her should she narrowed her eyes. "You'll get them back after I have a talk with Lucius" she replied. Leaving with Severus in toe the pair made their way back to the Common Rooms without a single word spoken. "Thank you" he finally said when they were alone. She gently handed his wand over. "Severus, why don't you do your homework in the pitch today? We will speak to Lucius after practice" she asked softly. Her tone had turned motherly and Severus smiled up at her. He ran off to get his things while she changed.

Malfoy was in a bad mood. The blonde boy barked orders and picked at every little thing his team did. _Where is she?_ He asked himself as he watched his chasers play. Narcissa in full dress and hair tied back emerged onto the pitch. "Where have you been?" he asked coldly. "You are almost thirty minutes late, you're lucky I don't replace you" he hissed. She handed over the wands she had taken. "Those are Potters and his friend's wand; they picked a fight with two first years. I broke it up, that is why I am late. If you'd like, Severus Snape can attest to that statement. "She said nodding the sullen boys direction. His gray eyes flickered form her face to the boys. "Why is he doing homework?" he finally asked. He had befriended the boy after Severus taught him a new spell to use when confronting Gryffindor. The boy was rather smart, but he would never grow into the nose of his. "This is the third run in with Potter this week, I think him and Sirius have it out for him. So I invited him to watch while he did homework. That way if they decide to pull anything I can be there" she said in a monotone voice. "You care for him?" Lucius asked. Narcissa didn't reply, but she did look at Severus. He waved, and she nodded with a smile. "I know what it is like to be in someone a shadow. Always being talked about, never given the chance to prove yourself. He is a smart kid, and that makes him an outcast in our House. Sure we ask for cunning and sharp minds but yet we outcast those you posses such talents. " Narcissa's eye had slightly glazed over in memories. She had never been in Bella's shadow. Even Bella admitted Cissa had more book smart then her. Lucius however knew this as well. She had been speaking of Andromeda. "No one out casted you" he whispered. She turned to look at him. What game was he playing at?

"ARE YOU TWO FINISHED ARGUING? WE GOT A GAME TO PLAY!" Roddy shouted over the wind and distance. Sighing both blonde mounted their brooms and took off. Severus watched them practice four about an hour before darkness began to set in. They stooped playing and went to shower and what not before dinner. Evan walked with Severus back to their dorms while Narcissa took her punishment for being late. "Be sure to have your head in the game this weekend" Lucius muttered as they strapped the bludgers down. "What do you mean by that?" she asked as she casted a look to her side. She watched his face and he thought of something to say, or how to say it with out sounding offensive. "I mean your outburst." he softly said. She didn't respond, this was the first time he mentioned it. Audrey and Aimee told her what had happened while she set to destroying their room. "Lapse in judgment" she finally concluded. "You need to grow thicker skin. I've seen you in the Great Hall. When some whispered something your shoulders become rigid. Your lips press together and her eyes just dance with the rage you wont show. Then when you think you are alone in the girls bathroom you let it all out. " she was quite. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. First, he just admitted to watching her and secondly to following her. Yup A class creeper. They dropped the box of balls in the locker room, she kept her face casted downward so he couldn't see her face. Her teeth were clenched and her hand where shoved into her pockets. "Narcissa" he whispered. Something leaped in her chest when he said he name.

He lifted her face, his eyes took in the pain and rage that was shown. _So my little Black has emotions after all_ he thought to himself. "You wouldn't understand. You don't have siblings." she removed her chin form his hand. Opening her locker and placed her out robe in it along with her gloves and protection gear. Suddenly she hit the door with her fist. Splitting the skin over her knuckles bleed seeped down onto the floor. "Andromeda was taught how to be a good wife and mother. Bellatrix was never thought to have settled down and marry. Daddy always taught her how to cause pain. I was left to do anything I wanted. And now... My father locks himself up in his study for days at a time. My mother wont quit picking at me like I am some kind of doll. Bellatrix is to busy trying to crawl down Roddy's throat to see. You, Malfoy have no competition. You are the sole hair, you are set for life. Bella is now set with her engagement and now I am left to pick of the pieces of the Black's name. " she said softly while looking at her hand. "I was told since a child blood was thicker then water, if that was so why in the hell is Andromeda name blasted off of our family tree? " the question wasn't meant for him to answer. She was right, he would never understand the confusion that was going on in her head. _This is why you took Severus under your wing. He is just like you out-casted by family and friends. _He thought. Placing a hand on her shoulder he leaned down to her ear. Her pulse raced as she felt his break on her neck. Placing both hands on the wall in front of her, he pressed into her back. "You are right, I wouldn't understand. However you can not keep it bottled up. It unhealthy and rather unattractive" he said before caressing her face. Was he really trying to flirt with her? She swiveled around to face him. "I do hope you don't think just because I told you that I am sleeping with you" she hissed coldly.

A deep chuckle arose from his throat. "No Narcissa, I didn't think that. Though, if you wanted to I wouldn't saw no" she noted the twinkle in his eye. Rolling her own he had cause a ease that settled into the air. She was thankful for it. Her shoulders relaxed and her face unmasked to the boy in front of her. Why is it so damn easy to feel so care free around Malfoy? Almost every Slytherin girl had asked themselves this question at one time or another. Was it his eyes, his body, or just the fact he was a Malfoy? Smirking he leaned closer to her face. For a split moment her heart about jumped out of her chest. He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Run along before someone spreads something about us screwing each to her. Thought the idea" "Screw you Malfoy" she said bitterly. She removed herself out of the locker room and basically ran the entire way to her room. Without a word to anyone else she shut the door and locked it. The place where his lips meet her skin tingled, blushing she stripped her clothing and showered. He had caused a crack in her mirrored mask.

* * *

Author: First real interaction with our main characters, please tell me if you like it :) And don't forget to review! I love them.

**Note again I changed ages. **

Marauders: First year  
Snape: Second year - I don't know why I did that  
Malfoy, Bella, Robby, Malfoy's roommates are all Seventh Years  
Narcissa and ehr roommates, including Parkinson are all sixth years.

Everyone else is kinda not mentioned or spaced out.

Andromeda is still the middle child. She transfered schools and now stays with Ted and his family. This would make her about to turn seventeen, since Narcissa herself will be turning sixteen herself. Rather soon as in Christmas time or so.

Terribly sorry about the confusion. The writer herself now has a headache.


	4. Wondering

Author: Thank you Minka55 and MsNarcissaBlack ! Your reviews are much appreciated. I dedicate this chapter to you guys :3 I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_Chapter: Four_**

She hadn't eaten in a day or so. The undisputed Princess of Slytherin has stay in bed well into the afternoon on Sunday. Friday was when he kissed her cheek. So why hadn't it stop feeling funny? Her eyes flickered over to the window. In the distance she could she green and black blurs racing through the air. Audrey had told the boys she was sick with a bug. Lies. She hadn't the guts to face him. Sighing the young blonde dragged herself from the bed. Sitting at her vanity she looked at her reflection, or was it? Her eyes looked hollow and tired as can be. Dark circles only helped to emphasize them, her hair a tangled fuzzy mess, and she was sure she reeked. Another deep sigh and she headed to the showers. Filling the room with steam she leaned onto the cool wall. The warm water ran down her body as Narcissa closed her eyes once more. She hadn't slept in forty eight hours, hadn't eaten, her body ached and she allowed it to happen. "Lucius" she whispered out loud. Cleaning herself of two days worth of grime, Narcissa's mind replied that night. It was a stupid kiss! It wasn't even on the lips and she was sure he was only trying to get into her skirts.

"Oh honestly" she muttered darkly after turning the water stream off. Suddenly the world became cold. Looking around in the hallway she made her way in to the Common Room. She expected everyone to be out on a day like this. To her horror her entire team stood in the middle of the room. The boys turned at the door creaking open and found a dripping wet Narcissa Black wrapped in nothing but a towel. "N-Narcissa" Avery commented, his face flushed with embarrassment. _I hate them I HATE THEM_ she was screaming to herself. "Yes Avery?" she asked stepping fully into the room and walking towards her room. "Erm… nothing" he replied. Roddy flicked him in the ear causing the boy to yelp. With a stern look from the "older brother" he mental thoughts stopped. Upon seeing her Lucius forgot to breathe till Avery's yelp. He swallowed nervously while his face remained calm and collected. "I thought you were sick" he mused. His elegant blonde eyebrow raised as her body became ridged. She stopped and open her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words. "I…" her voice trailed off. Without another sound she removed herself form the Common Room. "What is her deal?" Rosier asked after her.

Lucius shrugged and made his way to the boy's room. Finding her name by a door, he however stopped. Looking around her knocked softly at the ebony door. "One moment" her voice rang form inside. His heart fluttered softly. _Oh piss Malfoy. She is just a girl!_ Upon opening the door Narcissa twitched slightly. Her nose wiggled and her eyebrow raised. "Yes?" she asked. "You are supposed to be sick. Since you are not.." " For your information Lucius, I have been sick. I just took a shower since I couldn't handle smelling like a muggle" she spat out. His gray eyes started at her then traveled downward. Her slim form was wrapped in a cloudy blue robe. The garment was line with a silver trim and her initials were sewn into the garment. N.A.B. _NAB_ he thought with a smile. "Malfoy my eyes are up here" she hissed. Snapping back to real time he recovered his composure. "Lines" he merely stated. "Pardon?" she asked confused. "You will do lines for not showing up. My office say seven o 'clock?" he asked while walking away, "You can't do that?" he cried after him. Stopping he smirked at her. "I can and I have Miss Black. My office tonight at seven O'clock or you will be removed from the team." The thought of killing him crossed her mind as the boy walked away from her. Winking at a girl on his way back to his room Lucius smiled.

She was a mystery to him. Every other girl had come running to him after his sympathy lines. However, Narcissa ran and hid from him for two days. To be honest every boy on the team, excluding Rod, was thinking the same thing he was. They were mentally peeling the clothing off of her body. He heard the door slam behind him, giving a chuckle he entered his own room and stripped himself of his clothing. Narcissa sat on the bed for a moment or two. Huffing she about ripped the door of the hinges and made her way to his room. Walking into his room , she shut the door and locked it. "Not look here malfoy, you have no right to…" her voice stopped. Narcissa's face flushed and deep red and her eyes immediately went to the floor. "I-I am sorry" she turned to leave. "You can turn around now" he said smoothly. Gulping she turned and looked at him. Her eyes lingered on his tan skin, months of playing Quidditch during the summer. His skin rippled with muscles, he interrupted her. "Something you wanted?" he said in an amused tone. She flushed red again. "Er. No" she quickly stuttered out before leaving the room rather quickly. She bumped in to Rosier, Avery, and Roddy in the hallway. "You okay Dutch?" Roddy asked.

She said nothing, but shook her head and ran to her room. Upon entering their own room they saw what had caused Narcissa's flushed face. A towel wrapped Lucius stood at his desk. His blonde hair had been let down, creating a curtain between him and his roommates. "So enjoy torching the poor girl?" Rosier asked as he flopped on his bed. "I don't know what you are talking about. She busted in on me naked. I didn't just strip in front of her" Lucius drawled before heading off to the showers. Rodolphus shook his head and sighed. He nodded off to the thought of Bella bursting in their room screaming at the top of her lungs about Malfoy.

* * *

Author: This chapter is short. I didn't want to end it in a cliffy... at least not this time. ;) Anywho hope you like and please keep reviewing. Chapter five should be up tonight or tomorrow. :3


	5. Seen and Heard

Author: There is a bit of a time skip. That last we saw our lovely couple Lucius was naked in his room and Narcissa was rather embarrassed. The holidays are here and so is booze and balls. Oh also there will be a sight time skip in the middle of the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter: Five**_

It had been months since she last saw him. Avoiding him had been easy enough. Never show up late to practice, don't eat with him ect. It all had been easy up until Christmas. The younger fifteen year old was no longer considered a baby. A traditional coming out ball was always called for this occasion. However, like every year Narcissa got double everything. Due to being born on the twenty first she was indeed the spoiled child. Glittery gown after the other was waved in front of her face. One was rather dull and orange, another blood red something she knew Bellatrix would be wearing. No, she wouldn't settle for wearing what another girl was wearing. Finally annoyed she began to sketch out what she wanted. The seamstress nodded with approval and set to work. With a week before her birthday, her parents sent out invitations and started making up lists of anything that needed to be done. House elves scurried about like ants in preparation for the annual "Black Manor Black"

Sure there was a ball every year; however this year would be different. Narcissa would finally find out who her father picked for her to marry. Just one of the other many traditions pure bloods had. Narcissa sat starting out on to the snow covered hills her family owned. There were already four or so inches, this brought a smile to the girls face. She may have hated the cold; she enjoyed the romantic look of snow. "Dutchy!" exclaimed her father from down the hall. "Papa I am in the drawing room" she said. He pushed the door wide open to find a dream sitting at the window. "My darling Dutch" he said as he opened his arms. Giggly softly she entered his embrace. "How the House of Lords meeting?" she asked as they sat. Her father called for tea and began talking about his day. Petitions signed, laws passed and failed. Muggles and Muggleborns kept at bay. It was the usual for Lord Black. Narcissa sipped her tea and nodded her head at the right moments and furrowed her eyebrow at something her father disagreed with.

"Seems like a Productive day in the pureblood world" she mused. He laughed and patted her hand. "Oh my darling you will make a wonderful wife someday, however I dare say I will miss your terribly. You will come back to see your old feeble father?" he asked. His face mocking sorrow and her face looking skeptical. "I hardly think you are old and feebly Daddy, but yes I will come back. I wouldn't have dreamed it! "she exclaimed. The pair shared a laugh together. "So Papa tell me who you have picked" she urged. He shook his head at her. "No no it's a surprise. However I'll say he is handsome enough and richer then you ever imagined. She pouted slightly and it earned her a pet on the head. "Time will tell sweetie. Time will tell" he said softly.

"Darling there you are, I need your help with some invites" her mother said as the elder woman appeared in the door way. Her mother was still youthful even in her old age. Her hair gray, but her face still has less wrinkles then her sister-in-law and any other witch friends she may have had. Narcissa had her body build and her nose. Everything else was form the Black side of the family. "Mama" Cissa said nodding politely to her mother. "Narcissa" the woman returned a curt nodded and walked out on with whatever she had been doing. "I do wish you two would get along" he father sighed, while getting up. Standing up, as custom required, Narcissa laughed. "That would be like unleashing a tiger from its cage" He chuckled and left his daughter in her own her thoughts.

_**Time skip**_

The Black Manor was abuzz with people laughing, drinking and enjoying themselves. Narcissa could hear the dull noise from her bed room. Sighing she pulled her hair form the bewitched curlers and let them fall. Her sister Bellatrix was somewhere with Roddy and wasn't going to be much help with getting ready. So being a Black she enlisted the help of a house elf. Ixi, has been Narcissa wet nurse and friend through some dark times at the house. "Ixi, could you pass me the dress please?" she asked shaking her head to loosen the curls a bit. The house elf nodded and handed her mistress a cloudy blue gown. It was a sweetheart cut at top, a beaded corset and the hoop skirt pulled the gown together. Pearls gleamed in the light as she stepped into the gown. The satin fabric glided over her skin causing Goosebumps. "Mistress?" the house elf ask not quite understanding the reaction. She shook her head. "I am just nervous." She said softly dismissing the creature.

Ixi bowed and with a pop she was gone leaving Narcissa alone. Placing the finishing touches of makeup, jewelry, shoes and other things Narcissa once again looked at herself in the mirror. "If you future husband doesn't think you are gorgeous, then man is into men. "came a voice behind in the mirror she found Roddy standing there smiling. "Shouldn't you be helping Bellatrix dress?" she asked slyly with a grin. "Your mother is clucking like a hen, you know how I hate that" he said with a chuckle. "Besides I have something for my number one girl" he said smoothly. Opening a velvet box there gently placed a pearl necklace. "Oh Roddy" Narcissa breathlessly exclaimed. He helped the girl put them on and smiled into the mirror. "Diamonds may be a girls best friend, but sometimes they fade and become dull. Pearls will forever stay classy" he whispered before kissing her check. She smiled, hugging the boy she was overcome be emotions.

Would this be the last time she was able to be Roddy's baby sister? The thought terrified her. "Now now, come one we have to get you down stairs. I dare say Avery will be waiting" Narcissa gave a small giggle and took Roddy's arm. As it turned out Bellatrix had been downstairs while Roddy gift the gift. Winking at her sister she took a hold of her fiancées arm and allowed the man to escort her to be announced. As tradition, Narcissa would stand alone when announced. She fingered her pearls before the announcer called her name. "Narcissa Aidan Black, Youngest Daughter of Lord and Lady Black Nee Rosier" the male called out, his voice ringing over the entire ball room. Narcissa glided down the stairs as people watched the young girl become a woman. The ballroom was decorated in a winter wonderland theme. Daddy had put his foot down in the theme argument. This was his baby's party and she would have want she wanted. Snow fell softly from the ceiling and heating charms had been placed outside.

Her father took her arm as she entered the dance floor to start of the night of waltzing and other joyful entertainments. As the melody to a waltz started Narcissa took her proper place and began to dance. "Papa the room looks breath taking, I love it" she exclaimed happily. "I am glad you like it, it is all for you my darling. You are, sadly, no longer my baby girl anymore" he said. This time tears came to his eyes. "Oh Papa! I will always be your baby, no matter how old I become" she said. He nodded as the song ended. Bowing to each other and the crowd the pair headed off to their table for dinner. Narcissa could she her dorm mates and she slipped out of her father hold to great them. "Cissa!" Audrey exclaimed. She was dressed in a pale green ball gown with diamonds sparkling in her hair. "You look lovely" the girl said at the same time. Giggly they hugged and kissed each other on the check.

While exchanging peasantries with the other girls Parkinson loomed in the corner. "Oh she has been sulking ever since you came down" Aimee said bitterly. "Calm yourself. She won't do anything tonight, besides let her be envious. I have a beautiful gown and some really gorgeous friends. "Narcissa replied smoothly. The giggled again and separated ways towards their families for dinner. Upon seeing her table Narcissa heart fluttered. Lucius Malfoy was sitting next to his father, Abraxus. Avery and Rosier's families were there as well. She nodded to them and sat next her father in between him and her mother. "Narcissa you look amazing" Avery said with a slight flush on his checks. "Thank Avery, you look rather dashing yourself" Narcissa said. Her voice like liquid, the only one who hadn't said anything was Lucius. She peeled her eyes off of Rosier and Avery and looked at him. "Lucius, you look handsome tonight" she said, thankful her voice didn't fail. His cloudy eyes, the inspiration for her dress, stared at her.

He took in appearance. Her hair loose and curly, the dress hugging all the right places, and that color it was like her robes. Her makeup not to heavy and the pearls added a touch of class. Lucius A. Malfoy was a lucky boy indeed. "You look breath taking my dear" He said, before standing. She narrowed her eyes at him when he bowed to her. "Pardon my forwardness, however may I have this dance?" he asked before placing a chaste kiss on her hand. There it was again that tingling. "Yes, I'd be delighted too" she replied. Gracefully standing he lead her to the dance floor. Holding her two inches closer then socially permitted they began dancing. All eyes were on them as the pair moved to the music " You have avoiding me" he said breaking the silence between them. "The last time we meet was not appropriate" she meekly said. "So?" he asked softly. Her hand relaxed in his own. Her back relaxed form the tension she had been keeping. "I… My mother would" he cut her off. "Do you always do what Mummy tells you?" his question had fueled the Black fire that lay under neither the mask. "Are you always such an ass or do you only use it to try and chase skirts?" she snapped angrily.

From looking outside in, the couple was enjoying their waltz and it was a perfect picture of romance. He chuckled. "No, somehow you are the only one that causes it." He said softly as he lowered his lips to hear ears. "And it is skirt, not plural. I am only after one woman" he said before spinning her around. The music stopped and he bowed as she curtsied. Questions burned on her lips as they took their seats once more. Through the meal Narcissa stole glances at the man who had caused her mind to flutter madly about like a butterfly. "So I told him, he either needed to buy better clothing or go find a muggle" the entire table erupted in laughter which brought Narcissa back to the present. Her father, taking his queue, stood and raised his glass. The ball room fallowed suit, and watched him. "My darling daughter" he began.

"You are now a young beautiful young woman. Your wit and cleverness has impressed many in this room. Your Quidditch skills are up there with the best of them, including mine" the room laughed and the small joke. She smiled softly at her father. It was the first time she had noticed the lines in his face and the white hair the sprinkled his hair. "When you were two your husband had been chosen for you, like tradition requires. You were too young to remember, however the ceremony of your bonding was one the proudest day of my life. Tonight, I would like to present you to your future husband as his future wife. " the named shocked her. Lucius stood tall and proud as expected, his stormy eyes looking at her.

Rage was the first emotion to hit. Her fists shook under the table as her father continued. "Lucius is a fine young man" he was no looking at her, a smile plastered on his face." You will make a great match and continued the pure blood line of the House of Malfoy and Black. I will" his voice was cut off with a scream. Narcissa's eye flew to a hooded figure in the middle of the ballroom. Lord Black paused and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he hissed as his glass was replaced by his hand. Lucius, wand in hand stood next to her father. Any Lord that had a seat in the Council of Lords stood, wand in hand. Narcissa mother let out a soft cry, the young blonde watch the figure for a moment. "Lords and Ladies, Miss Black" the figure bowed and removed his hood. A few women let out a cry at the snake like features the man held. His eyes blood red and his skin paler then the moon itself. "I wish to invite you to rid the world of Muggles and Mud bloods alike" his voice causing the whispers to stop.

Before the snake man could continue, Narcissa's father began speaking again. "No. Your ways will only cause war and blood spilt. Now get out of my home" he hissed. His face darkened with the anger that ran through his body. The snake man smiled and bowed once more. However he had one last thing to say. "Be careful of her Lord Black, she is quit pretty. She would make a pretty little pet" he said smiling. It was Lucius spell that was casted. A flash of green hit the back wall of the room, the snake man has disappeared. Both Lord Black and the young Malfoy were visibly angry. Narcissa stood up slowly smoothing out her skirt. "Narcissa?" her father asked carefully. Bellatrix stood alongside her sister in fear she may faint. "Lucius would you accompany out of the gardens, I would like some fresh air" the boy nodded and offered his arm. Taking it, Narcissa and he made their way out to the bewitched gardens. Lights shone on the snow making it glisten in the darkness. Snow lightly feel around them those flakes to his their skin or clothes quickly melted away. The silence between them was deafing, he moved uncomfortably. They both know she could chose not to marry him and a simple slip like that. He never finished the thought for she had started to speak. "I have always loved snow, but the cold. I hate it" she said breaking the ice. He looked at her as she twirled in the dancing flakes. "Narcissa I," she stopped him. "Please don't" she said softly. Her eyes had started at his own, they stayed like that for what seemed liked forever. "I would never do that to you" he finally said and she moved in to the maze. "Do what?" she asked as she challenged him to fallow her. "What he suggested.. it is low and disgusting to make a woman" "I am shocked to hear you say something like that. " she interjected smoothly. "Why" he asked following her around a corner. "Because, your are Lucius Malfoy, King of Slytherin. Every girl would kill to be in your bed and men want to be you" she said calmly.

"I have a reputation, but I am not cruel. Narcissa." from his tone she found he was disgusted with the thought of a woman used like that. "Will you have mistresses"" she asked suddenly. He was taken back by the question, she hadn't even accepted yet and she was asking about mistresses. " I..." he stopped to think about his answer. Would he? Would he be like his father, the same man who caused his mother so much pain. But Narcissa didn't love him, his mother loved Abraxus. They were different, though the two woman looked alike. "Only if you have a lover" he said satisfied with his answer. "You say that now" she retorted. Lucius grew angry with this., he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She pushed against him, but his strength out matched her. His tongue ran over her lips begging for entrance. "Please" he breathed." He had to feel her, taste her , touch her. She whimpered against his lips but gave in. Her knees almost bucked, his arms wrapped around her waist keeping the girl from dirtying her dress. Narcissa felt a bubble of emotion tighten in the pit of her chest. Her body pressed against his. _Why do I feel this way?_ she asked herself.

He suddenly froze and stopped. Pulling away from her he took a breath. His arms still interlocked around her waits, keeping her close. "I.. I am sorry." he stammered out. She took in a deep breath and watched him. "Don't be" she said, taking him back with shock once more. Her fingers toyed with his hair, the light bouncing off the locks amusing her. An elegant eyebrow raised at her childish behavior. "Why did you do that?" she asked softly. Her lips were presently numb from his own lips. There was a silence that floated over them, the snow floated down softly landing on the area around them. "I wanted too" he finally said as he watched snow flakes land on her head and melt. " Do you want to do it again?" she quietly asked. He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. The color he noticed turned with her mood. They were dull and cloudy like his own. Smiling softly he pressed his lips to her cheek. "Do you want me too?" he asked softly against her skin. She didn't think. Her fathers words about life came back to haunt her. _Live my darling, it it the best feeling in the world. _She moved to her tip toes and kissed him. Her lips feverish for his, the feeling inside swelled. Her heart raced and blood rushed to her head. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, as he hands moved around her body. "Ciss""Shh don't ruin it" she breathed out.

A pair of eyes watched them in the snow quietly. The pair of men sipped on brandy and smiled at their children. "Well Abraxus?" his friend asked softly. The other gentleman chuckled softly and clapped the other man on the shoulder. "They make a pretty pair. Your daughter will be the jewel of our family" Lord Malfoy whispered. A flicker of pain crossed lord Black's face. Malfoy family, yes thats right she will be a Malfoy come her wedding. "Mate, marrying doesn't mean she'll forget you." Abraxus said noting his friends face. "True, but she wont have the noble name of Black, and she wont be my daughter, she'll be yours" he said softly. " will always be your little baby. She could never love me as much as she loves you. Cygnus, since we were kids we promised to have our kids marry one another. You will always be family old friend" Abraxus said. This time Cygnus smiled and agreed. "Come on inside, if she catches us we wont be able to dote upon out grandchildren" the men chuckled again and made their way back inside to their wives.

The young couple had to stop fro breath, though neither wanted too. One still swimming in the feeling of his touch and the other amazed by the woman he now held. "Do you kiss all your girls like that?" she asked softly. "No. I.. I have never kissed them" he admitted. Sure a kiss on the cheek, but never like that. She was his first. "You never been kissed on the mouth before?" she asked shocked and she looked at him from her sitting position. "No" he said sheepishly. He was no stranger to the bed room like the virgin he held, but she apparently had more experience then him. "Who have you kissed?" he asked, his voice now filled with anger. A monster leaped in his chest when he pictured her with another man. "Evan Rosier, he killed me after we won a game one year." she said. Suddenly, she was was worried about he viewed her. "He was the only one, I haven't..." He cut her off with a kiss. His fingers pressed into her neck. His lips traveled from her lips to her neck. "Lucius" she whispered, her vice hoarse form the lack of air. "Shh don't ruin it" he mocked her. Her fingers dug into his arm. "Lucius, please not like this" she whispered. He laughed, the deep chuckle vibrated against her neck. "That isn't something to laugh at" she snapped before ripping herself from his arms. She began stalking back, through the snow, he grabbed her arm. Turning her around he found tears on the verge of falling. She didn't like being "loved" like the rest of her house mates.

"Cissa, darling" "I hate being called that" she bitterly snapped. She wasn't looking him, just anywhere but at him. "What do you want me to call you?" he asked as let go of her wrists. She didn't run or turn from him this time. " Surprise me" she said. He laughed. She loved his laugh, and the way his face lit up. She set a goal to get him to laugh more, it was good for such a somber person as Lucius. He was always thinking, she could see it on his face, in his eyes, in the way he played. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Huh, oh nothing" she said shaking her head. "No tell me, I want to know" he whispered softly. "Really want to know, or just asking to distract me from the fact you almost insulted me?" she asked taking a step back from him. "I really want to know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours. I have a feeling that your are not as blonde or a obedient as you look" he said with an amused tone. "You should laugh more. Its appealing" she said. He was thinking again, his eyes where calculating. "You are thinking. What about?" she asked. Her eyes finally reached his own. "Thinking about clever you are. How you mask things from the rest of the world. You also dwell in that little world you have created in your head. I want to know why?" She turned from him. Walking near some flowers she let her finger tips slip over the petals. "Woman should be seen not heard" she said repeating her mothers words. "No Narcissa, I should think and woman like you should be seen and heard"

* * *

Author: I recently got a message about a few mistakes. I do not have a Beta as of yet, I am rather picky when it comes to those type of things. I will be getting one soon, in the mean time enjoy the humanly mistakes ;) I'll try to make less of them.

I hope this is one of your favorite chapter so far, it was mine to write! Please Please give me your opinion by reviewing!

Honestly,

Yours

Scar xoxoxox


	6. Their Way

Author: MERRY CHRISTMAS or HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Which ever your prefer :) This is a dark chapter. If you are kinda skiddish about rape or anything in that matter, I think you might not want to read. Just Message me for a summery with out the gory details. As a victim of sexual assault, I feel that it is important to be informed. This is my F you to people who say victim are just numbers and don't have voices. :)

Lots of love, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

* * *

_**Chapter: Six**_

The whistle blew sharply once more. Bellatrix's black hair disappeared in the crowd along with Roddy's. Narcissa stood alone on the platform with all her luggage. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face, and found none. "Looking for me" his voice rang out in her ear. Smiling she turned to find a pair of cloudy eyes looking at her. "Lucius" she breathed before his lips meet hers. It had been a week since they last saw each other; however letters between the two filled their owl's idle time. "I've missed you" he whispered after letting go of her lips with his own. "I see" she said with a giggle. He picked up the flush that crossed her face. Smirking he enchanted their luggage and bowed slightly. She smiled and thanked him. The pair walked side by side and moved throughout the train, looking for an empty compartment or their friends. Finally they came upon and empty compartment, taking a seat the pair settled in for the hours they would soon spend on the train. As their conversation turned to light chatter about the weather and other meaningless their door slammed open. Both eyes flickered to the door while their hands clenched their wands. Huffing, a pale and sickly looking Severus Snape stood in the door way. His face bloody and bruised face took Narcissa's breath away. He murmured a hello and sat in the corner away from them. Both Lucius and Narcissa had taken the window seats, however now Narcissa gave up the prime seat. Bending to her knees Narcissa took a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his face. "Sev" she whispered. He keep his eyes form her face, they ended up landing on Lucius's face.

The elder boy watched as his betrothed tended to the boys wounds. His father was right; she'd make a great mother one day. Finally Severus tore his gaze away from Lucius only to find Narcissa's enraged eyes staring at him. "Who did this" she asked quietly. "No one" he lied, suddenly he felt her arms wrapped around his small body. "Don't lie to me sweetheart" she murmured. The boy's body shook and finally the emotional wall broke. She had always been kind to him, never struck him. Narcissa had been the only friend he had besides Lily and even that relationship was strained. He sobbed into her shoulder, Narcissa moved from the floor to beside him. A few others walked in on the scene and casted confused looks to Lucius. He shook his head and let them sit quietly. "Severus, who" she asked again, her eyes staring at his black hair. Her fingers gently ran through the black lock as she held the scared child. Yes, child. He was still a child, only twelve. Sure some people may think a ten year old is old enough to commit a crime or cast a spell. Yet, the world forgets to see the child inside. "My father" the answer kept every mouth in the compartment shut. She had taken his out robes off, he tried stopping her but Narcissa swatted his hands away. Her hands touched his skin bruises, scratches and gashes. Taking out her wand she touched his skin with the tip. The light green light warmed his skin and slowly the colors and marks disappeared. Pulling a clean shirt of his head Severus curled up next to Narcissa, still quietly sobbing. The train had left and was rawring past the country side. Severus had cried himself to sleep with the help to Narcissa's hand playing with his hair.

"Is he going to be alright?" Avery finally asked softly. The others had been chatting about everything but Snape. People may have called Slytherin's heartless, but when their own is hurt then politeness takes hold. "Physically, yes. But the abuse has been going on for years. He has scars and it explains his inability to communicate with people" she said answering the question. "He communicates with you" Rosier pointed out. Lucius twitched, he knew that had been a sore subject. His fingers touched her robed thigh. Narcissa's eyes had turned dark by this time, Rosier had become a mouse to the hellcat that was the youngest Black. " Yes because I was nice to him. Unlike some people" she snapped. Her voice laced with poison, Rosier cringed slightly at her tone. Never had he heard that from Narcissa. Bellatrix and that other sister of hers sure, but Narcissa was the obedient one. "If you'll excuse me" he muttered as he removed himself from the room. Sighing Narcissa, carefully laid Severu's head on the seat and followed after Rosier. "What the hell is with those two?" Avery asked. Lucius shurgged and started out the window.

_**Timeskip (Est. an hour and thirty minutes.)**_

_Where are they?_ he wondered to himself. His eyes never left the passing scenery. Suddenly a loud crash came form the hall. The compartments door slammed open, a small boy dressed in Slytherin robes dropped to his knees. "Mr. Malfoy!" He exclaimed his pubescent voice high and squeaky. "Yes?" the blonde said still not looking at him. "Its Miss. Black. She is passed out!" he breathed through his constricted lungs. Lucius lunged through the door pass the boy, at his heels was Bella, Roddy and the rest of the compartments passengers. Pushing past the crowd of students, they found a Gryffindor prefect holding Narcissa hand trying to wake her. Lucius's eyes feel on the marks to her face. Black eyes, broken nose, and her wrist appeared to be broken. But none of that amounted to the horror he saw at her ankles. A pair of lace underwear hung there on her left ankle. "Everybody move, NOW!" her roared. The crowd then as he picked her up form the floor. Bellatrix hid the underwear from sight, but she was sure it had been seen. "Oh Cissy" she cooed as she followed behind and rather pissed of Malfoy. The young blonde female moaned.

"Narcissa! Narcissa" _That voice. I know that voice. Lucius._ She slipped back into unconsciousness. Her body ached, she could feel it. Images flashed through her mind as days slipped in to a week. Suddenly, her eyes opened. Her breath hitched and then she screamed. She could feel his hands on her again. Pulling at her clothing, her underwear. Forcing himself on her. "Narcissa dear, please you are alright. Your in the Hospital Wing" a womans voice. After some time, he came in. She saw his hair before his eyes. Narcissa had been sitting in bed watching the sky. "Narcissa" She didn't look at him. He touched her arm, yanking it away she began to cry silently. Keeping her eyes on the ground opposite of him she neither spoke nor looked at him. He left a few moments later in a rage. She watched him stalk away from her in anger. She was taking her pain out on him, she hated herself for it and yet could do nothing about it. "Narcissa?" her sister voice was meet with a glance. "What?" she finally croaked. "How are you feeling?" Bellatrix asked carefully. She hadn't been sleeping, eating, or walking for that matter. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror, the one thing she had to give to her husband was ripped from her by her classmate. Her face was still sore and discolored, her body and spirit broken. "Fine" Lies was all she wanted to shout. "Lucius came by every day during his free time, even after rounds" Bellatrix said smiling weakly. The raven haired Queen touched her sisters hand and for the first time in her life Narcissa flinched at the touch.

"Oh Sweetheart" "I hate him" she said cutting in. Her eyes held Bellatrix's attention, the onyx and the azure jewels had always been different. However in the one moment they where the one in the same. Hatred, Rage, and Blood crossed their minds. "I want to leave" she finally said, forcing her sore body to move. "You've been in a coma for a week, don't" Hands fluttered like white doves as Narcissa stood on her own two feet. "Don't you have rounds to be doing?" she asked as she casted her stuff into her overnight bag. Bellatrix reluctantly left her sister alone. After checking out of the wing, Narcissa headed to the dungeons. Her was tightly in her grasp, and her eyes flickered back and forth. Reaching the portrait she let out the breath she had been keeping in. The door swung open, letting the beaten girl inside her home. The Common Room had been a buzz and then nothing. Eyes where watching her as she slowly made her way through the room. Never before had Narcissa thought the walk form the entrance to her home to her bed room was so long. Whispers of sympathy and others of rumors. Suddenly her body was knocked into, Narcissa hissed a a rod of pain shot through her body. "I'm sorry I-" the boy stopped. His dark eyes meet her blue ones. "Cissa" he whispered. Her eyes softened at the lanky boy who was now called her child. Severus Snape dropped the books he had been carrying and hugged her. Closing her eyes in pain she hissed softly, but wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you are okay, I heard that Rosier..." Her face darkened. He stepped away from her, she was going to hit him. Flinching, the boy squeezed his eyes shut. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "I thought..." his voice trailed off. "Now hear this Severus Tobius Snape I will not hit you. Ever. And neither will any other Slytherin, or they will face me" she threatened.

Lucius had entered the Common Room to hear her threat. He watched the boy fumbling to get his books and to take her bag from her. "You don't" "No, it was my fault" he said disappearing into her room. Sighing she clicked her tongue, she could feel his eyes on her. "Lucius, may I have a moment of your time" she asked , he nodded and followed her into the shadows away from prying eyes and ears. The came to his door he opened it and she hesitated. "He doesn't live here. He was arrested, after you said his name." She took a deep breath and walked in. She half excepted Rosier to be laying on the bed laughing. Instead, the room was warm and Lucius bed was oddly larger. "You stole his bed?" she asked. "No I ask for another to replace it, and then took that one" he said taking off his cloak. He summoned drinks and food, and sat down. "I haven't eaten" he said, apologizing for his forwardness. Narcissa sat on his bad and then laid down. Her body reflexed into the bedding. Sighing she closed her eyes and listened to him talk. Aimless stuff mostly. The weather, classes, how people missed her. "I've missed you." he whispered. "Missed? I was the in Hospital Wing" she murmured. "Yes, but you are not yourself. The marks, the discoloration" "You think I am broken" she cut in.

Her body shaking. She was damaged goods and he didn't want her. "No" his voice was stern and forceful. Getting up from his chair she made his way over towards her, despite the pain she moved away. "Don't run from me, I'd never hurt you. Please" he whispered. She eyed him like a skiddish animal who had been beaten its whole life. " You are cracked for a little while, but I've been told it may take time but you will get better" he whispered. His finger tips touched her hair and she flinched slightly. "And if I don't get better?" she asked. Fear clearly written in her eyes. "You will. Your a Black Narcissa, and my betrothed" her eyed watched his face. "You still want to marry me after... after her took what wasn't his?" she asked. He chuckled softly and touched her hand. "Yes. Call me crazy in love" he said. Narcissa smiled weakly at him. A knock at the door sounded and the couple look at the ebony wood. "Yes?" Lucius asked, as he got off the bed. The door opened, Cygnus Black and Abraxus Malfoy stood in the door way looking somber. "Dutch" Cygnus whispered. "Papa" she exclaimed running to him. The elder man took his daughter into his arms and Lucius Malfoy felt a stab of jealousy. She didn't run to him, she flinched away like he was the one who defiled her.

"Lucius, come with me" his father said nodding to the hallway. The pair of Malfoy's left the room, closing the door behind them. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't know. Rosier left the compartment, she followed and then later they found her on the floor. Her..." "What my son?" Lord Malfoy asked. Raged bubbled up inside Lucius. "Her under garments where at her ankle. Her face beaten to a pulp. Her arm broken, a few ribs, her nose. I'll kill him" he said, fists balled up and shaking. "No you wont" the voice surprised the both of them. Narcissa was standing in the doorway, eyes red and face blotched. "And why not? He raped you!" the word rang in her ears. Calmly she nodded. "Yes, I know. I was there, I remember every horrible detail. But you will not touch him." she said sternly. "Why wont you let me help you? We are supposed to get married, don't you care?" he shouted. Her eyes narrowed and lips pressed together. "Luc, what you are talking about will get you sent to prison. " she said smoothly. "I don't care." he hissed at her. The two lords watched their children for a moment the quietly exited. This isn't a fight they should involve themselves in. Rosier would get what was coming to him. Their way.

* * *

Author: Okay so this is my last chapter till after Christmas, maybe even New Years. It depends on my mood duckies.

Please don't forget to review!

-Scar xoxoox

P.S. This chapter was short for a reason. After writing our little assault, I was a little upset. I do promise a longer one as a late Christmas gift ;)


	7. Dreamless Slumber

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Spring had turned into summer. A week earlier seventh year graduated and went off into the world. Bellatrix went home with Roddy and the pair where now getting ready for their marriage that would be happening in June. Lucius went home in a foul mood and was no working at the Ministry like his father. Now it was the end of May and student where home for school and relaxing without books and paper. At least no books and paper till a week before school starts up again. Narcissa started at her desk, the ebony wood matching everything else in her room. Her owl pecked on the window, till she opened the light green curtains to let him in. Dropping a letter she watched him fly off again. The letter shook for a moment then opened up into a howler. "YOU DESERVED IT, YOU LIEING WHORE" a voice cold and clear rang out in her room. Watching her vanity mirror tears slipped over her cheeks as the howler ripped itself up. Lucius appeared in her mirror, the couple stared at each other. "How long have you been getting those?" he asked, taking his top hat off. She didn't answer him; her eyes tore away from the mirror to the sunny day outside. "You left the office early" she said. Lucius watched her move to the window and opened one of the many closed curtains. Light poured into the darkened room. Closing her eyes, Narcissa moved to sit on the window alcove. "Yes, my boss thought it be best" she turned to him. "Best?" she asked her brow knitted together in confusion. "Rosier's trail starts today" she flinched at the name. "No one told me" she said her eyes now looking out the window. Her father met Lord Abraxus and disappeared from eye sight. "Your father didn't want to upset you." He said smoothly after taking off his coat and placing it over a chair. His button up shirt was cotton and unbuttoned down to his chest hair. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands that rested on his knees. His hair fell out of his ribbon hair tie. She watched it fall to the ground gracefully; the floating ribbon triggered a memory.

She could smell him, she could feel him. Her nose twitched and her hands shook. She was swimming in his scent. "How could you? You where mine!" Rosier's voice exclaimed. He slammed her into the wall, she struggled against him and it earned her a hit in the face. "Please don't" She squeaked. He hit her again, his brown eyes raging. Throwing her to the floor he unbuckled his belt. A pair of hands laid on her own; suddenly she was back and staring at Lucius's face. "Narcissa, you're crying" he said softly. His fingers swept them away, her bottom lip trembled. "Luc" she whispered before crying into his shoulder. Sighing deeply, he held her close. The blonde couple was now sitting on the floor holding each other when her mother called from down stairs. "I am going to lunch with your father" she said before leaving the couple alone in the house. Her body trembled against his solid chest and her tears fell into his shirt. Her make-up smeared and her sobs softened. "I am so sorry" she whispered as she moved her face into the sunlight. "For what? You did nothing wrong" he said into her hair. His nose picked up the soft sent of vanilla and lavender. "He took… it is yours. He wasn't allowed….. And now the marriage" she said between hiccups and soft sobs. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me. YOU did nothing wrong. He took something from you, not me. It was yours to give to whoever you chose! And our marriage isn't in danger; you haven't pledged yourself to me. Nor would I ask you to if you didn't want to. I broke my promise to your father to keep you safe. I should be begging you for forgiveness". She stared at a broken man in the moment. Her fingers lifted to his face, and a weak smile appeared. "Begging doesn't become you" she whispered. He looked at her to see the s mile tugging at her lips. He snorted, and then laughed. "A Malfoy doesn't beg" he said. She laughed softly and caressed his face. "It's almost lunch time" she said. "How about the two of us go to the Glass Slipper for lunch, I'll even stroke your ego by letting you pay" He laughed at her sly comment. Pulling her off the floor he bowed to her. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he chuckled while leading her out of the room with his coat.

Narcissa stepped out into the sunlight and breathed in the smell of lilies in their pond. Her personality, he thought, was infused perfectly in the jade green, silk-cotton dress. It was shirred at middle for a flattering form, and dolled up by eyelet at the sleeves, hem, and bust. He smiled at her; she was twirling around like a five year old. His Narcissa… No. She wasn't his. She hadn't taken her oaths, and frankly Lucius knew that Narcissa Black was never going to become a "tame" wife like his father had. Thought he had loved his mother dearly, the little boy that Lucius once was had wished with all his heart the Alice Malfoy had stood up to her husband. Narcissa stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright?" she asked, he looked up confused. "Yes, you just remind me of my mother. She was as pretty as you" he said softly before taking her hand. "You flatter me Mr. Malfoy" "You deserve it" he whispered as they left the Black Manor. Appearing in a dark ally Narcissa moved closer to Lucius as a man passed them. He stood between the man and Narcissa, she leaned into the wall. Lucius looked down at her his hand on the wall beside her body. "Narcissa" he murmured. Suddenly something swelled in her throat. Her mouth wet dry and her hands turned clammy. His eyes, she knew that look. Rosier had it in his own. "Lucius" she said before pressing her lips to his. His mouth opened slightly in shock, her tongue slipped in. She moaned softly when his hands touched her. "Cissa" he whispered as she moved her mouth down his throat. "You don't..." she cut his voice off by kissing his mouth again. His left hand cradled her head and tangled his fingers into her long hair. Her fingers pulled at his shirt, she quickly opened the shirt. She wanted to feel him, to erase Rosier's touch. His fingers glided across his toned abs and chest. He grabbed her hands, she looked at him. "No. Not in a disgusting alley. You deserve better." He said before his lips moved to her neck. She moaned and let her fingers melt into his hair. "My room?" she asked through hitches of breath. He shook his head no and moved his mouth to her collar bone. Her dress was undone to under her breast. The silver bra peeked out under neither the teal material. "Where?" she asked her grinned against her skin. "My place" she casted a confused look before the usual feeling over came her. The pair appeared in his room within seconds. "Where are we?" she asked. He stopped kissing her and looked at her. "We are at my apartments in the city. I use this place to get away from people" he said. She nodded as she understood what he meant. Narcissa pressed against him and attacked his lips once more.

He moaned into her mouth, and his hands slipped the dress from her shoulders. The garment slipped to the floor and he was finally able to see what hid under her clothing. The larger swells of her breast her bound inside a silver bra. The garment had a black lace over and it matched the under wear that sat below her hips. Her body was smooth and held more marks from her attack. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The cloudy eyes soften, he moved closer to her. His arms wrapped around her torso, his nose touched her forehead. "You are beautiful." He whispered to her. He tipped her head with his fingers. Lucius kissed her mouth while his other hand roamed her body. She arched her back and let her own hands roam. "God I want you" he whispered. His hands found the clips of her bra. He undid them and let the thing fall. She removed her arm and smiled at him. Her eyes twinkled as she moved away from him. "You want me, come get me" she said before taking off towards the bed. Lucius chuckled and raced after her; he grabbed an arm and forced her onto the bed. She giggled as his lips pressed to her stomach. "Ticklish?" he mused as his fingers dragged softly against her skin. Narcissa moaned and her hips moved upward. "Lucius" she breathed. His mouth moved south as well as his hand. He found her little spot on the inner thigh. He smiled against her hip, poking his tongue out he trailed it down to the hem of her underwear. Narcissa closed her eyes as he went down. His tongue flickered and his breath warm. "Lucius" she whispered. Her fingers curled around the bedding that was under her slim toned form. Her body jerked as she reach her climax. "Oh my god" she said as his mouth was on hers once again. "Narcissa mmmm.. I need you" she moved her fingers around his shirt. She took it off and the garment was followed by his pants. Her fingers glided across the silk material that was stretched over his manhood. Her breath hitched when she realized how big he was.

"If you don't want too, we don't need to" he whispered. She shook her head and their lips once more. She slowly moved his pants off his waist. He kicked them off and kissed her arched her back once more his fingers toyed with her when he finally slipped inside her. She sucked in air and her body went ridged. The pain jolted through her body, he stopped and looked down at her. His body screaming for more of her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Please" she said begging him to continue. He laughed softly and moved his mouth near her ear. "Begging done's become you" he whispered. Her eyebrow arched gracefully and then she laughed. Digging her nails into her back she forced him closer to her. Moving her hips, she brought a smile to her face. "Mr. Malfoy you are not going to deny your future wife rights to her husband's body are you?" she questioned. He smirked at her and then pulled out and moved back in. She moaned, the pain now a dull delightful sensation. Her finger nails dug in once more. Narcissa's creamy legs wrapped around his waist. The couple rocked in motion till they both reached their climax. "Cissa" he breathed out. She nipped at his neck as her body jolted once more. Her body relaxed and he laid on top of her for a moment. " Oh shit" he finally whispered. "W-What? W-Was it bad, I mean I" he chuckled and caressed her face. "No my love. It was amazing. Its just we didn't use protection" it was her turn to laugh. He shot her a confused look and she smiled.

"Ever since... I have had the spell preformed every month. I couldn't stand the thought of a monster inside of me" Narcissa almost spat out. His fingers drew patterns on her skin. He was laying on his side and looking at her. "We missed lunch" he said softly before pressing his lips to her shoulder. "Okay so we will just have dinner, unless you have plans" she left him hanging. He smiled and touched her nipple. "No, even if I did I would rather spend dinner with you. How about we stay here, I'll cook for you" he said before getting of the bed and putting his boxers back on. She crawled her way down the bed and grabbed his shirt before he could. "Hey" he said as he eyed her as she buttoned it up. "You cook. Do you clean as well?" she joked as he pressed his chest against her own. "No I just dirty things up mostly" he said smirking. A small pop drew the young couple out of their dreamy love fest. "Master Malfoy" an house elf squeaked. "What?" he asked as he tore his eyes away from his new lover. "Your father and Lord Black. They would like to pass on a message. Master Rosier has been convicted in the Council of Lords. The Lords wish to have dinner with you and Mistress Black" it said. He nodded and dismissed the creature. Narcissa was quite for a long time and then finally she spoke. " I have to go home" she said. He watched her and finally responded. "Why?""My dress, its dirty, you stepped on it with your shoes." she said looking at the discarded garment. "I'll give you a pair of clothes to wear. And we'll go shopping before dinner" he said. Narcissa looked up at him her eyebrows furrowed together. "You shouldn't have to do that" he placed a finger on her lips. "I have a gift for you" he said, before moving to his nightstand. He picked up a small velvet box out of the dark cherry wood night stand. She watched him walk around to her. "Narcissa Black" he started before getting on one knee. She sat on the end of his bed in shock. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a platinum ring with an emerald. The dark green jewel was surrounded by diamonds. "Oh Lucius..." she whispered. Her hand over her mouth and the other on her chest. "Don't let me walk out of here dismayed" he whispered after a time. She looked at him and smiled. "Yes" she breathed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the couple meet in a passionate kiss.

The grandfather clock against the wall interrupted them. "Time to get you anew dress" he said softly. She looked disappointed as he removed his dirty shirt. After getting he a clean on the pair put on the rest of their clothing and left. Ending up in her favorite store, he left her to chose an outfit while he went to another store. The owner cackled over her ring and helped her pick out a black cocktail dress. Long sleeves, it was cut above her knees and the v-neck showed her breasts slightly. Her ring glittered in the mirror as she found Lucius's reflection. "Lucius" she said. He smiled at her. "The dress looking amazing on you, and I have something to set it off even more" he said before taking a necklace out of the box it came in. The silver chain dangled in the light, but her eyes were set on the stone that hung from it. The emerald glittered in the light and the diamonds matched the ones on her ring. "You didn't" "Oh stop, I'm allowed to dote upon my future wive" he placed clasping the necklace around her neck. He kissed her cheek and watched her reflection. "Time for dinner, my love" he whispered. He payed for the dress and shoes and walked out with a rather beautiful looking Narcissa Black. "You honestly didn't have to do that, my father has a credit in" "Narcissa, please I want too. Besides I don't want you to ever have to worry about anything." "I wont" she whispered. He smirked at her and lead her into the Glass Slipper. They nodded to a few people they know and moved through the tables. Bulbs flashed at the couple as they made their way to their father's table. "Lucius, Narcissa" They said embracing each of their children. They say down and ordered a bottle of wine. Cygnus Black;s eyes caught her ring. His hand took his daughter and he looked at Lucius. "Lord Black?" he asked sipping on his wine. She rolled her eyes and kissed her father on his cheek. "Papa Lucius proposed this afternoon" Lords Black and Malfoy smiled at each other. "Makes things easier" he mused with a laugh. "What do you mean?" she asked as their first course can in. They waited till the server left. "It is easier to have him propose to you then to go through the ancient betrothal ceremony" he said. "Oh of course" she said glancing at Lucius. He shrugged slightly and touched her hand. She smiled and let the evening to continue without a hitch.

The evening ended with Narcissa and Lucius dancing on the dance floor. The pair were standing closer then normal society allowed. The pair didn't care, they were to busy entangled in their moment. That was till the doors of the Glass Slipper busted open, there stood a rather drunk Rosier clutching a bottle of wine. He stumbled in and shoved anyone who go into his way. Lucius stopped and stepped in front of Narcissa. Her body froze at the sight of him. He was supposed to be locked up, that was what she thought. Her eyes gazed over to her father and Lord Malfoy, they hadn't heard the ruckus over the people chatting. "Luc" "YOU!" the drunken Rosier shouted. "You whore, you ruined my life" he said, each word slurred as the others. By this time the two lords were on their feet rushing down the stairs. Rosier casted an exploding curse that shook the Glass Slipper and destroying their grand stair case. "PAPA!" Narcissa yelled. She tried to run to him, but Lucius stopped her. She looked up at him confused, but his face set in stone made her bit her lip. "Leave Rosier, and I wont hurt you" Malfoy sneered, his face twisted with hate. "Ha as if you could" Rosier exclaimed before the pair exchanged blows. Spells flew around the Glass Slipper as customer ran and staff hid. Rosier caught Lucius off guard and tossed him back allowing his blonde head to bounce of the ground. Narcissa yelled and fell to her knees beside the man she was to marry. "Lucius, darling" she cooed softly. He didn't respond, and Rosier grinned at her. " Take off the ring, you are coming with me" he said stumbling towards her. Narcissa took out her own wand and stood up. She pointed the white ash wood at Rosier and allowed her face to darken. "Leave you sick son of a bitch" she hissed.

Lucius groaned and Narcissa stood in front of him. Rosier raised his wand and the pair came at a stand still. "You ruined my life" he said as his eyes tried to focus on her face. She narrowed her cloudy eyes, "You raped me, beat me and left me in that compartment to die" she spat at him. "If it hadn't been for the first year no one would have found me in time" she hissed. her hand trembling. Rosier casted a stunning spell, and Narcissa flicked a reactive spell in it path. The two lights meet with a loud pop, he rawred and charged at her. "Crucio" she whispered. The young man buckled under the pain and yell out a horrible scream. Narcissa's father, holding Lord Malfoy up, watched his daughter. Rosier's screams didn't stop for some time, Narcissa only smiled sweetly at the noise. "Do you feel how much I hate you?" she asked the tearful Rosier. Aurors had shown up and dragged Rosier to his feet. "I'll get you. You bitch, you cheating lieing slut!" he shouted while being dragged out. Healers were sent to help with the casualties. Narcissa went back to Lucius in time for him to wake up. "Darling" she whispered. His hand graced her face, and her own held it. "He got the drop on me" he croaked out. Heals took him away before she could answer. "Dutch" he father called, Abraxus was getting a cut healed and the pair of men where sitting side by side. "Daddy" she said as she hugged him. "I am so sorry. He was not supposed to be released till tomorrow" he said. Anger flashed over her face. "Why should he be released at all?" she asked in hysterics. "Lucius wasn't to tell you. But, You need to make a formal charge with the Ministry. The Lord had done what they could. He is not to return to Hogwarts till after you have graduated, and he was not allowed near you. Nor is he to play Quidditch ever again. His family will pay a fine, but for him to be locked up the Ministry must have a complaint."Lord Black said softly. He knew his daughter, what she did to Rosier wasn't the only thing she was capable of. "Its been months" she whispered in defeat. "The Ministry has been given everything and the decision the Lords came too, they just need you to come forward then they will sentence him" he said. "They will do that, that quickly?" she asked as she helped her father to sit. "Lucius, raised all sorts of hell at the Ministry for months about it."Abraxus cut it. Sighing he shooed the healer off to someone else. "He raged for weeks after the attack. He went so far as to tell Rosier if he came near you again he'd make sure he would die. Lucius has been crushed by it, he talks in his sleep has nightmares." her eyes fluttered to the ground. He was going through the same thing she was going through.

"There is ancient magic between true love. It is said what one feels the other can feel the same. So if you are having nightmares Lucius would to" Lord Black stated and he accepted a cup of water form a passing healer. "Only if we where true loves" Narcissa said. Her fingers toying with the ring. Her face marked up and dirty. All she wanted to do now was take a bath and curl up next to Lucius in one of his shirts. "Yes, if." her father said looking at his friend. The pair gave each other a look and then watch Narcissa get up. "Sweetheart?""I am going to the hospital to see Lucius. I'm afraid I don't trust all healers" she said. Flooing to the Hospital had been a horrible idea. Her stomach was upset and her body shaking. She made her way to the front desk. "Lucius Malfoy" she said before the healer asked any questions. "Room 205, down that hall four door on your right" Narcissa nodded she moved down the hall and into the room. He was laying in bed with the paper in his hands. "You look comfy" she said softly before moving into the room and shutting the door. "Not really, my neck and back hurt" he said. Closing the paper he tossed it on the chair. "You, did he" she shook her head. "I casted crucio and he buckled to the floor." "Will they arrest you?" he asked. Narcissa noted he worried tone in his voice. "They haven't yet, Frankly I don't care if they do. I am formally putting a complaint in to the Ministry this time." she said before sitting down. He nodded and looked at her. "I'm sure the paper will say how much of an idiot I am and how you had to save yourself"he said, his tone reached a dangerous level. "No. I told the paper if they print the image I'd make sure that all funding stopped. And maybe the wedding of centenary would not get coverage" she said softly taking his hand in to her own. "I knew there was a reason I loved you" he said laughing. Her face dropped , looking stunned she was at a loss for words.

"What did you say" she asked. He looked at her for a moment and reviewed his words. Loved. That was what had set her off. Love, did he even know the meaning of the word? A girl had asked him that once when he left her after using her. His eyes watched her face, a rage of emotions played on it. Her hands fiddled with her dress hem. She was scared of his answer. He could feel the emotion rushing in his body. So this is what her father meant that night, about true love. Lucius just smiled and beckoned her forward. She leaned in, but he wanted her closer. She did so and finally he grabbed her chin and kissed her. His fingers toyed with her hair as she let out a soft mew. "I love you." he whispered before the door slammed wide open. "I say Lucius old boy!..Oh, sorry" his drinking buddy mused. "I er will let you get to business" she said before bowing to the man and heading for the door. "I meant it. What I said" Lucius said as his eye focused on her as if she was the only other person in the room. She watched him for a moment, the feeling swelling inside her. She smiled coyly. "I feel that. I will see if the doctor will check you into my care then" she said nodded and the leaving the men by themselves. "Hot body, how long this time?" the other man said sitting down. "Marcus I will not have you talk of my future bride that way" the boy sat up in shock. "Tell me your joking?" the boy exclaimed. "No, the ring on her finger says I proposed, now then. What do you want?" He asked cooly. The other gentleman was annoying him, he prattled on about rumors of Rosier and his rants. "Thank you, you may leave" he said as Narcissa entered the room once more. The other man bowed to her and watched him leave. "You are being released under my care. " he smirked and then spoke. "Back to my apartment then?" she narrowed her eyes at his cheekiness "The head healer you are not to do anything but bed rest, so whatever you have planned in that mind of your Lucius Malfoy you may forget it" she said in a motherly tone. He laughed at her and beckoned her to sit with him.

"I wouldn't plan anything!" he said in a fake innocent tone. " Oh no not you! You, a Malfoy, would never plan anything like that" she said sitting at his side. He took her hand in his own. " No not you. The playboy of Slytherin" she whispered. "No, not any more. Narcissa.." his hand caressed her face. Her eyes sad and old before their time. "I am yours and only yours" he whispered before kissing her cheek. "I dare say Mr. Malfoy if you break the engagement you wont be getting the ring back. " she mused softly a glint of laughter played in her eyes. He smiled and toyed with her hair. "I wouldn't ask for it back. The color suits you. " he said a smile toying with his lips. "Hmm, now then lets get you home. You are all checked out. " his eyes danced. With a small pop they were back into his room at his apartments. "Narcissa" he said before kissing her. She pressed her hands on him and smiled. "No Lucius, the healer""Yes well the healer is apparently blind if he really thinks a man can keep his hands off of you." Narcissa laughed and poked him in the rib. Lucius groaned in pain, and that earned a laugh form the pretty vixen that stood in front of him. " See, now then would you like me to make you a cup of tea?" she asked before moving out of the room and down a hall. He followed her, grunting in pain. "You know how to make tea?" he asked bewildered. "Yes, I'm not a china doll. I can cook,clean, and sew like any other girl." she said before walking down the stairs. Entering the kitchen he was right on her heels. Moving around the kitchen she put on a pot and prepared them a light snack.

"So you are clever, witty, you cook, clean sew is there anything you can't do?" he asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Well let see, I can not become head girl due to the fact I was not a perfect." she said jokingly. He sneered at her before taking a sip of tea. The warm liquid warmed his insides, the feeling was relaxing. She smiled at him and sipped her own cup of tea. He placed the cup on the counter and yawned. He over came with a feeling or tiredness and weightlessness. "What did you put into my tea?" he asked sleepy "Sleeping daught, to keep you well rested. Now come lets get you to bed. " she cooed. His eye dropped and popped back up. He followed her and then fell asleep as he sat on the bed. She removed his clothing and called for a house elf. "Get my over night clothing. Pixie will help you" she said after dismissing him. Sighing Narcissa removed the dress and necklace. She laid the garment on his dresser and slipped into one of his shirts. Cracking her neck, Narcissa crawled into bed with Lucius. Laying her head on his chest, she listened to him breath till she drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night, she had turned from him and was sleeping on her side. He moved to cradle her with his body by wrapping one arm around her waist. "Cissa" he muttered in his sleep. She awoke to her name and looked over her shoulder. He was fast asleep and talking. Smiling softly she kissed his hand and fell into a dreamless slumber once again.

* * *

Author: I hope this makes up for my short chapter.

I hope you loved it as much as I did writing it. Please review!

-Scar xoxoxo


	8. Damaged

Spring had finally given way to summer and Hogwarts was abuzz with graduation of the seventh years and marriages. Summer was a wonderful time of the year, balls and romance is all added to the growing excitement. Exams were finished with an in the last remaining days of the school year were those of relaxation and fun. The sun shone through passing clouds and the wind whispered slightly across the grounds. A group of Slytherins sat on the grass enjoying their time off and desperately trying to keep a hold of friends where were about to leave. Narcissa laid her head back on to a tree and listened to the chatter that went on around her. Lucius was graduating and so was her sister, and many of her friends. Slytherin would have a new Queen next year. That new queen closed her blue eyes and sighed. She would miss her sister, it was going to be odd not being in school with her.

The more stressing point was a Mr. Malfoy. They had been dating for some time and over a break from school for "mental reasons" he proposed to her. She never took the ring off nor would she. Girls drooled over it and men sulked in the background. Bella was to be married this summer after their graduation and Narcissa was the Maid of Honor while her future husband was the best man. "Cissa?" a voice called her out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes, Narcissa looked at her friend. "Yes dear?" she asked. "You where not paying any bit of attention to what I was say?" Amiee pouted. "Apologizes, now what were you speaking of?" the blonde asked while she settled in to listen about the dress Amiee bought for Bella's wedding.

Unlike most bride Bella had allowed Narcissa to pick her own dress, however the perfect one had not be found as of yet. The youngest Black spied another blonde crossing the grass towards them. Smiling she stood and greeted her lover. "Hello to you too" the young Malfoy winced as she jumped into his arms. "Are you alight?" she asked as he gripped his forearm. "Hm? Oh yes I just hurt playing a pick up game" a lie. She only nodded and kept her thoughts to herself. The pair walked to lunch with the rest of their friends and took their seats. The grouped laughed and joked while the world outside was spinning out of control.

**-Else where-**

Lord Malfoy stood atop the stairs at his home clutching his chest. His stormy gray eyes bulging as his body collapsed to the flight of stairs. A house elf shrieked and the mighty lord took his last breath. "Go get Lord Black Potty!" shrieked another house elf. The smallest of them all shook his head and with a pop he was gone. Upon entering the Black grounds the small house elf ran from room to room in search of his late Master's friend. "Lord Black" he squawked as the Lord stood up in furry of being interrupted. "What?" the man raged. The house elf gulped. "Tis me master. He's fallen ill" he said softly. Lord Black stood cold, his eyes grew in size. "Call the hospital!" he ordered one of his own servants. With his wand he was off to the great Malfoy manor. Upon arriving Cygnus Black was led to the limp body of his old friend. "Oh _Abraxas" he whispered after feeling no heart beat. _

A healer showed up moments after Cygnus did. "My Lord?' the young male asked him. Black just nodded his head and sat on the stairs below his friend. "My apologies" the young boy said before summoning a sheet and a few of his superiors. "Keep this quit till I have a chance to tell his son." Cygnus ordered before disappearing to Hogwarts. Walking on the grounds gave the old man a heart ache. He remembered the days that he and Abraxas used to play on the pitch together. The layout of the school hadn't changed in the years of absence and Lord Black walked into the Great hall. After speaking with the Head Master, Lord Black summoned Lucius. "Papa?" Narcissa asked. He shook his head and told her to stay. She watched as the pair walked away into the halls. "Bella?" the younger sister asked turning to the elder. The black haired seductress put an arm around her sister. "I'm sure its nothing. Promise" she said slightly but all the while keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Father" Lucius whispered as Cygnus placed a hand on his shoulder. "My boy, I am so sorry to have to tell you this. As my best mate your father was like family, and now you are in the circle as well." The elder wizard said softly to him. The young blonde just remained silent, taking a deep breath he looked the other man in the eye. "When may I see him?" he asked. Cygnus replied. "Now if you may like, however I would suggest coming home. I suspect many people will want to wish you their condolences." Lucius nodded and left the elder man to his own thoughts. Narcissa slipped out of the shadows to find her father with his head in his hands. "Captain" she whispered softly before sitting next to him. "Oh Dutch.! Go to Lucius, he needs you" she lightly placed her hand on his. "Daddy, you come first" she whispered. The old man chuckled softly. "Your husband should come first my child" "No you were here first and I have not said I do yet" she interjected.

"Abraxas Malfoy has passed away" he finally said. Narcissa lowered her eyes to the ground; the familiar sting of tears hit her. He had been a second father to her all her life, whether she knew or like Lucius. "Oh papa" she said hugging him. The pair embraced for a moment or two and finally Cygnus let go. "I must see to things" he said, meaning seeing to Abraxas care. "Of course" she whispered before kissing him on the cheek. After departing, Narcissa raced to the Common Rooms. However, once there she calmly walked in a avoided eyes and questions till up the stairs. Knocking on Lucius's door she got no response. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room. It was quite except for the owl hooting softly in the corner. "Darling" she asked into the darkness. With the curtains drawn the room was poorly lit and a shadowy figure stood near the desk.

"I must go for a few days" he whispered softly trying to mask the pain in his voice. Narcissa sat on the bed and watched him sit on the floor next to her. Laying his head on her lap , she began to play with his long locks. "Sweetheart I am so sorry" she said quietly. The pair could hear questions being asked in the hallways and their friends taking them and giving no answer. Lucius's eyes stung as the tears fell into her lap. The young couple sat in the dark while Lucius let out his pain. Narcissa didn't speak nor did she judge the lack of control before her. "I love you" she whispered into his ear after a while. The tears and sobs had stop and now he was just quit. It scared her almost to hear the deafening silence coming from him. "Will you come with me?" he finally said after a moment or two. She stroked his hair once more and agreed. "Yes, I will stay as long as you need me" she whispered.

"I have to finish packing" he said as the man stood back up and put his usual mask on for the public. She nodded and left him alone in his own thoughts. Bella stood outside the door with Roddy, the pair looked grim as Narcissa. "Father told us" the darker sister finally said softly. Narcissa nodded and never mentioned Lucius's tears. "Lucius has asked me to stay with him. I am going to pack." Bellatrix nodded and hugged her sister. "I will inform your professors, don't worry about a thing" she said before letting her sister go. "Bella?" Roddy asked his future wife as a small sniffle came from her. "I am just upset she has to be strong for two man. I am afraid she won't be able to mourn the loss of an old friend" Bella replied. Roddy nodded and hugged his lover tightly. After informing her friends on the new information she swore them too secretly and left for the Malfoy manor.

A week had past and the funeral was tomorrow. Narcissa woke up in a large guest room like she had for the past week. School would be ending in a few days and it didn't look like she was going to go back save for graduation. Walking to the window she threw open the purple drapes and let the morning sun pour into the large room. Golds and reds decorated the room while purple waved itself in an out of the entire room. The Indian theme, Narcissa learned, had been that of Lucius's mother who died when she was only four. Later she found out this had been his mother's privet room which she was shocked to hear. The house elf has said Master Malfoy thinks highly of you if you were to sleep in this room. She only nodded and went on with her day, however the words had echoed throughout her mind over the next few days.

Upon opening the French doors she was greeted with a warm breeze that filled the room with the sent on the garden below. Her night slip clung to her body as she spied Lucius walking among the flowers. He had barely spoken four words to her this entire time and she kept out of his way. Thought it bugged her to no end that he did not speak with her, she understood. Watching for a moment she blushed when he caught her. Slinking back into her room and began to dress. Lucius raised an eyebrow and she left his sight, he knew she had been treating her unfairly and yet she said nothing. Muttering to himself he summoned his broom and flew to the window. Stepping down, Malfoy entered without knocking. He found the small blonde that always captivated his heart. They had met once or twice throughout the years, however he liked to just sleep with woman. Till, they had been engaged by their parents at her coming out party. The playboy then swore of woman so he may properly know his future bride. The pair turned out to be a great match, liked the same things however they disagreed at politics. Their debates were much amusement to both side, and then Roiser happened. She shut down after that. It took months for her to seem normal again and yet here he was doing the same thing to her that she did to him. How he hated it!

"Narcissa …." His voice trailed off as she caught her in his old quiditch uniform shirt, black under ware with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. "Hm?" she asked as she tossed him a confused look. Within three long strides he had his arms around her. His lips pressed to hers, his fingers tangled themselves into her soft hair. She tasted sweet like honey and orange blossoms. "Luci" she muttered before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his. She moaned into his mouth as he picked her up off the place and leaned her against the wall. His lips traveled down her neck as he muttered apologies. Taking his hand into her hand she looked at him. He had grown old over a week's time. His eye was slightly sunken in from the lack of sleep, his skin look gray from lack of sunshine and food. "My love, don't be." She finally whispered. He laid his forehead against her chest and listened to her breath. "I love you" he whispered as a knock came at her door.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am so sorry for not updating soon I hit a major road block, but I mapped it all out. :)

PLEASE REVIEW. I love them :)

Xoxoxo

Mistress Scar.


	9. Apology

Alright here is the deal guys. I FINALLY have all the crazy shit out of my life ect. I have finals and then I'm free till Jan. I am going to be rewriting Honestly, Yours. It will be re titled as well. I will link the new and updated version to this old one. I am sorry for being dead for a while. But I had some personal things before I could write any more. :/ It sucks. But I promise the new and Updated version will be epic. 3

Xoxoxo

Scar


	10. Blah blah blah

.net/s/7589226/1/Truly_Yours

^ THIS is the link to my re written version of Honestly Yours. The new on is called Truly Yours. I didn't want people to get mixed up with the titles. Once I have re written everything I have so far I am going to take Honestly Yours down. :)

xoxoxox

Scar.


End file.
